


Spoiled

by FixOrRideDaily



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breasts, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/FixOrRideDaily
Summary: Ashley's boys give her a lot of love.





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just found this save to my PHONE! I can't remember when I wrote it but it was a finished story that I had never posted for some reason or another. So even though I've been posting a lot of smut recently, here is more of my favorite OT3. There's even a tiny bit of plot in there!

Ashley could not believe she was actually one of those girls. She had always thought of herself as above high school drama and vapid nonsense. Yet it had been days and she’d heard no word from him. Even though she had checked every conceivable place he could have contacted her. The fact of the matter was simply he had no more interest in her than the two dates he’d taken her on. She found she was apparently as bad as Hannah when someone just dropped her.

“Hey, it's okay, Ash,” Josh said brushing hair from her eyes. She was leaning against his shoulder as she stared down at her phone.

“Yeah, it's gonna be okay.” Chris rubbed her back from where he sat on her other side.

She nodded gently as she pulled up her legs. To curl next her on the couch. Josh and Chris continued their touches to hopefully soothe her body and heart. She’d shown up at the door that led directly down into Josh's basement bedroom about an hour ago. She’d come to him because she didn't feel like even Sam could be there for her as she was too emotional. Josh wouldn’t judge her. It was Chris who opened the door though but that didn't bother her. She didn't care if he knew too. Chris had a bleeding heart and his sympathy seemed limitless.

“Ash? Ashley, you okay?” Chris said moving to let her in. As always Josh's room smelled like weed

“Huh? Yo, Ash is here,” Josh called from the literal couch in his bedroom. He turned to the doorway. His smile fell, “Are you crying?”

She nodded, rubbing her eyes. Her breath was coming out in short pants. Sam had brought her there since she was going to see Beth. Ashley managed not to break down the whole ride. As soon as she was outside Josh's door though the tears just burst from her eyes. She ran to Josh and collapsed next to him. She kept wiping her eyes as she tried to get words out. She felt Chris take a seat on her other side. Not sure what to do she grabbed their arms and encouraged them lean in much closer to her. She buried herself between their chests,feeling safe.

“What's wrong?” Chris almost whispered, although she still couldn't get the words out.

“You know you can talk to us about anything, right? And I mean anything,” Josh added laying her head against him. ”Seriously I'm a pretty sick fuck! Nothing you said could freak me out.”

“Yeah,” Chris agreed, “And I might be much more tame than him but I’d still stomach anything for you, Ash. So come on, tell us whatever you have to.”

She felt pathetic as she whined, “Jonathan hasn't talked to me. It's been like a week and a half!”

Chris looked a little confused as he asked, “You mean the guy that you've been going out with lately?”

She nodded as best she could against Josh. She was pinned between them. She didn't mind that. If anything being pressed against their bodies felt good.

“Well maybe he's just been really busy.” After Chris said it Josh scoffed loudly.

“Don't do her like that, man.” There was some bite to his words. “If the guy actually wanted to get a piece of her ass, you know he wouldn’t be ignoring her for that long. There's no reason for you to give her a fake sense of hope.”

Chris sighed heavily, “Okay, fine, I know that you're right. I'm really sorry, Ashley."

She didn't say anything. She wasn't upset with Chris. She just didn't want to share much more about it. Instead she got herself comfortable between them. To their credit they held her, letting her cry. No questions.

Eventually Chris pulled her feet into his lap and pulled off her shoes. He dropped them onto floor and rubbed her feet. It felt nice. He had big, warm hands. She cuddled into Josh's neck as he took Chris's place rubbing her back. They stayed close to her as their hands attempted to massage the pain from her body.

“You know he's not worth all this?” Josh said with a quick tight hug before his hands got back to work. “It’s his loss. You are way too good to be blubbering over that asshole.”

“Shut up, man,” Chris scolded, “She’s hurt, just let her be sad.”

Looking down at her Josh said, “I’m sorry. You cry as long as you want. We'll be here.”

She sniffled and tried to cuddle into them even more firmly, “I just- I feel so pathetic! Look at me! Whining over a guy. We went on maybe three dates.”

“So?” Chris moved so close she was almost sitting in his and Josh's laps. “You liked him. That's all that matters.”

“But I'm- I’m not this girl. I don't lose my head over guys. That's not me!”

“Shh, no,” Josh shushed her, “You're allowed to be broken up about anything you want to. Even a guy who's not worth any of your time. We don't care how gross you look or if you think that you're pathetic.”

“Yeah, Ash,” Chris agreed with a friendly kiss to the top of her head, “We care about you too much to judge you for being upset. Just because that guy is an idiot dickwad for ditching you doesn't mean your feelings don't matter.”

After that she had to push them away from and off her body with a deep, annoyed sigh, “Look guys, I appreciate all this but I don't want you to lie to me about how great I am to make me feel better.”

The second after she said it Chris and Josh gave her what seemed to be genuine looks of disbelief. They met eyes as if trying to tell each other they hadn't heard her wrong. They needed assurance from each other that she'd actually said it. Then they turned back to her as she glanced between them.

“Excuse me, madam,” Chris said in a stuffy kind of voice, “Did you just accuse my cohort and I of lying to you?”

“I do believe she did,” Josh said in the same uppity tone before looking at her “The nerve of you, good lady, to suggest that we are not completely honest with you at all times.”

“And after we’ve been so hospitable to you!”

“Yes, yes indeed! How dare you question our intentions after I’ve graciously welcomed you into my home?”

“It's insulting!”

“And shameful.”

She couldn't help but to laugh as she knew her whole body flushed. They gave her such mischievous smiles. Their eyes were full of deep affection. The strokes of their hands became slower and softer. It was gentle now, almost loving. She giggled, “Oh really?”

“Oh totally,” Josh said far more seriously, “We mean it, you're awesome, Ash!”

“Yeah,” Chris agreed, “I mean, we both think you are anyway. You're fun to hang out with! Like you're basically up for anything most of the time.”

“Yeah.” Josh nodded then booped her nose, “And you have the absolute cutest sense of dorky humor. Maybe even worse than Chris.”

Chris ignored the insult and continued giving her praise, “And you're smart. I don't know where I’d be in school without you pushing me through my homework every week. A lot worse off though.”

“Plus you're so passionate,” Josh said with, fittingly, a lot of passion himself, “You might be the only one who can keep up with my artsy movie junk. And I appreciate you for it.”

“And you’ve honest.” Chris, again fittingly, said with what sounded like pure honesty,”You tell people what they need to hear not what they want to hear. That's not easy!”

She wanted to tell them to stop it but in her depressed and broken state, compliments felt far too nice for her to speak up. It might have been just what she needed to hear at the moment. She glowed with a renewed albeit tentative confidence. Her sweet boys, her Josh and her Chris, treated her so well when she needed it. Ashley was always too shy to say that when people asked why she put up with all their shit.

“And then,” Josh said in a more seductive and raspy voice, “You're pretty hot!”

“Shut up!” she whined. That was a step too far into unbelievable, “I’m just your average plain Jane and you know it.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Chris said before Josh could respond to her, “You cannot seriously think that you aren’t one hundred percent a total knockout!

Josh scoffed, “Yeah. What? Do mirrors and film not exist in your world? Are you some vampire who has never actually seen what you look like?”

“Guys-”

“Have you ever seen your face? Especially your eyes?” Chris interrupted, “They're so beautiful, Ash. Big and green. They basically sparkle half the time.”

“Forget her eyes,” Josh said, “Look at those full, hot lips! If I was your guy I’d never stop kissing you.”

“And you're just so adorably tiny,” Chris said, sounding almost dreamy.

“And your hair is this perfect shade of red.” Josh added with that same dreaminess in his words, “You might be the actual cutest girl in the world.”

“Plus,” Chris wiggled his eyebrows at her, “You've, uh, got it going on back there, Ash.”

Josh laughed, “What he means is you have one hell of a fine ass. Trust me, I’ve seen the way he stares at it when you walk away.”

She bit her lip, looking away, embarrassed as Chris reached over to hit Josh in the arm with an annoyed, “Dude!”

Josh laughed even louder.

“What? You do! But don't feel so bad bro,” Josh gave her a sexy look, “After all I can barely keep my eyes off her bubble butt whenever she’s showing it off, wiggling it around in those tight, little shorts of hers.”

“I do not show off my butt!” Ashley had both of her hands on her hot, ruby red cheeks as if she could hide her blushing so easily from their sharp eyes.

“Sure, okay,” Josh said, rolling his eyes.

“I don't!”

“Yeah,” Chris said stretching the word out, his face also covered in a blush, “You really kind of do, Ash.”

“Traitor,” she huffed. Chris laughed along with Josh this time. She fought her giggle but her smile betrayed her.

“Look who's feeling better,” Chris teased her with a hand under her chin to make her look up at them.

Ashley sighed, “Yeah, maybe a little better.”

“Great.” Josh clapped his hands together, “How about we celebrate with some weed? I’ll even get the good stuff I save for me.”

Chris nodded as Ashley answered, “Yeah, actually a toke sound nice right about now.”

Josh shifted her over to relax and basically sit in Chris's lap as he went to fetch his private stass. He held her close to him and she swears breathed in the scent of her hair. Ashley more than didn't mind him hugging her like she was a delicate, precious thing.

“Here, dude,” Josh said when he got back, “Fix up your pipe for us.”

He stuck out the bag for Chris to take which meant he had to shift her off him. It made the most sense though. It was his most personal pipe. Fortunately Josh pulled her into his lap instead to cuddle her. Just like with Chris, she swore Josh rested his lips on the top of her head.

“Well now aren’t you special” Chris said as he packed it, “You're gonna get to smoke Josh’s good weed out of my favorite pipe.”

He shook his head, “We spoil you.”

She couldn't even deny that, sandwiched between them again as they passed his pipe to each other. At some point Josh leaned his head against the back of the couch and tried to blow smoke rings into the air. He failed miserably. Chris burst with his clearly stoned laugh. Holding his hand out for it he said, “Let me try it out!”

Truthfully his attempt was better than Josh but he still failed. Josh laughed at him in the same way Chris had. Without thought Chris handed the pipe to her.

“Hey,” she said, calling their attention before she took a drag then with a few good puffs sent rings out of her mouth. Out of smoke, she took an extra pull smugly to do it again. She gave them both a little smirk passing it over to Josh.

“Whoa, damn,” Chris said, clearly impressed.

“You got some talent with your mouth there,” Josh said after he blew his smoke out.

She shrugged, “Well someone had to show you bozos how it's done.”

There was a moment of quiet as instead of passing the pipe to Chris, Josh leaned back to rest it on his ashtray. He met Chris's eyes in a type of silent signal. Chris met his eyes back while he raised and lowered his brow. That telltale look of mischievous took over their faces.

A moment later she felt her biceps grabbed and her body dragged to the floor in a mess of limbs with her best friends. They had her pinned down by tickling fingers.

“You think you’re better than us,” Chris said as she squirmed under their hands.

“I think she's just a little too full of herself.” Josh responded as her shirt twisted and pushed up her body so they could get to as much of her as possible.

“No, I'm not,” she said between her giggles, “Please stop! It's too much.”

They didn't stop, of course, not until she had physically knocked their hands away and slid back from them just a little. She felt like a mess as she smiled up at them only to see they did not look as giddy. Rather Josh had his eyes wide in interest as Chris seem to try both to look at her and not look at her at the same time. She looked between their faces, feeling confused.

Until she moved to sit up and realized they’d accidentally pushed her shirt up enough that her full left breast and part of her right one were exposed. She had forgotten a bra that day in her distress. So they and Ashley saw how the skin of her stomach and her chest glowed red along with her face from shame. Her mind told her to pull her shirt down and cover herself. However she couldn't move, adoring the lust in her boys’ eyes. The want was clear. That made desire pulse through her as well. So instead of righting her shirt, she lifted it up over her head in order to take it off. She bunched it up to rest her head on than lay there with her chest on display.

Chris and Josh's eyes shot wide open and she liked how it looked. Chris bit his lip to stave off a groan while Josh licked his lips. The way their eyes raked over her made Ashley feel incredibly sexy. So much so that without a single word having been said between them she unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts. Josh trailed his eyes to watch her pull off her bottoms while Chris focused on her face as she did. It wasn't until she was completely bare that Chris ran his gaze all along her body. Josh ran his eyes back up to her chest again. The two of them trailed their eyes over her as if they wanted to memorize the moment.

Ashley rubbed her wet thighs together and they watched for a good, long time before she stopped. They finally fixed their eyes on her face once again. She could see it was a struggle for them to focus on anything but her naked form. She felt her nipples harden and while she knew that was from arousal, she whined softly, “I’m so cold.”

“Oh,” Josh said as a predatory look graced his face, “If you're cold then maybe we could warm you up a bit. Right, Chris?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chris stuttered, “I think we can handle that.”

Ashley clawed her hands toward them in a “gimme” motion as they crawled to her. Laying on one side of her Josh immediately began to run his hand on her after a moment Chris tentatively joined in on it. They brought their faces close to her neck as they felt up her body. They started soft but became more aggressive as they finally squeezed her boobs.

“Mmm,” she whined looking at their fingers tighten and loosen. Her nipples were still so pointed and red. She grabbed both their wrists to stop their hands. They leaned up to look at her face with questions in their eyes. She bit her lip for just one second before moving her eyes to look at her own breasts. From the corner of her eyes she saw them follow her gaze. Then they met eyes again.

“Look,” she said, her voice high, pulling the collars of their shirt to encourage them both too shift down, “They're still so cold.”

It was Chris who took the lead this time as he latched his lips around one of her nipples. Josh was not far behind him however and soon they were sucking on her breasts with a hunger she never saw before. It seemed like the two had not been lying about her supposed hotness earlier. Her hands went to the backs of their necks as her chest pushed up toward them. Chris took her whole boob in his mouth and was moaning which was muffled by his mouth being full. He let her go with a soft hum and went back to his gentle suckling only a few seconds after. He tended to her nipple with so much care. His tongue was gentle and his mouth was slow as if he was savoring it. “Oh, Chris.”

“Eek,” she squeaked almost immediately after as Josh's teeth came down a little too hard on her other nipple. He had bit her on purpose, she could tell because he shifted his mouth and bit slightly to the side after and then once more near the underside of her breast. Josh nipped at her like he wanted all she could give and he wanted it that second.

Her fingers dug into their hair not wanting either to take their mouth off her. It was a stark contrast. The way her closest friends enjoyed breasts. The way each boy sucked on her. The noises each boy made as they tasted her. The way each of their mouths moved against her soft and supple skin. They wanted her. She was getting so wet.

She pulled their hair, “Mmm. Godda- Ah, ah. Damn, that's so good.”

It was Chris who finally let her breast fall from his mouth. She whined even as Josh's hand came up to continue where he’d left off. Chris crawled up to her face and kissed her on the mouth, hot and hard. It was the first time either of them kissed her during this. His hand dug into her hair to hold her in place while he kissed her softly. He kissed her deeply letting his tongue explore her mouth the way it had explored her breast.

“Chris,” she sighed as he pulled away and the sudden roughness on her chest informed her Josh didn’t appreciate being left out. Digging her hand further in his hair she moaned, “Sorry, Josh. You're doing good too.”

That was when Josh released her boob too and slid up her body. Much like before Chris's hand settled onto her chest as well to pick up the slack. Though they switched which boob they held to make things a little more convenient.

Chris's mouth went to her neck and Josh's to her ear. Their hands fondled her chest as their mouths teased her. It was so sweet and it reminded her they didn't just want her body. They wanted her. As in her, Ashley Brown, the girl they adored.

“Fuck, you're sexy,” Josh whispered right by her ear when he pulled back, “Isn’t she?”

Chris’s only response was a moan as he seemed determined not to take his mouth off of her. Josh laughed before he leaned over to kiss Ashley on her mouth, the same as Chris had done. He kissed her for a much shorter time but the kiss was still loving. Their hands wandered down from her chest (which made her whine in disappointment) to run along more of her body. They both removed their mouths to watch her wiggle around as they messaged her with firm and eager hands. They smiled down at her like a pair of twin devils. It was hard to meet either of their eyes.

“Oh fuck,” Chris whined, his nails digging into her skin then he repeated, “Oh fuck.”

“What?” It was Josh who asked not her.

Still staring down at her Chris answered, “Her body is so soft and clean. I want to do such bad things to her.”

“Like what?” Ashley heard herself ask with some nervousness lacing her words.

“Maybe ruin every inch of skin you have,” Josh suggested, “Grab you and bite you so hard we leave some nasty bruises all over this pure skin.”

He locked eyes with Chris, “Sound good?”

Chris smiled and before she knew what was happening she was yanked from laying between them to sitting between them. While Chris was the largest of them by far, Josh was still bigger than her to a pretty significant degree. They trapped her between them, completely boxing her in.

Moments later Chris's teeth were back on her neck biting with far more force while. Josh's teeth dug into her shoulder as to bite all along there growling as he did.

Their hands though. Their hands were the worst and best part. They clawed their nails deep into her skin as they scratched her. They grabbed her roughly massaging into her skin almost violently as they tossed her body around. They went for any free piece of her they could find wanting to have all of her at once. They both gave good grabs at and some firm slaps on her ass. Soon their teeth joined in and sunk in wherever they could reach. Her ears, her neck, her side, her shoulders, her thighs and her breasts.

“Ah, ah, ah it hurts,” she moaned, “It hurts a little bit.” They paused for a short moment until she continued with, “Eh, no, you idiots, don't stop! God, don't stop!”

They went right back to it when she gave them permission to. “Ah, oh, oh! It hurts but it's also good. Yeah it's good. I like it a lot. Do you guys like it?”

She heard their affirmative groans as they didn’t even slow to answer. She groaned, “This is so hot!”

She was already so wet when they forced open her legs and kept them spread apart. She felt herself dripping down her thighs as she came. She knew it was going to happen before happened. Ashley was disappointed, She was not ready for it to be over.

“Ooh,” she whined as two of Josh's large fingers probed into her exposed pussy as gently as he could manage. Apparently it was not over just because she had come. Because they must have known she had but chose to continue, “Oh yeah! Yes!”

It was only a moment before two of Chris's fingers joined in on the fun. Four long and callous digits were now pumping into her. They started slow but once they found how wet she was they sped up their pace by quite a bit. Her inner walls squeezed around them in gratitude.

“Mmm you’re so wet for us right now, Ash.” Josh moaned against her neck. “We're just making you soak down there, huh? You like being man-handled like this? This wet pussy makes me think you do.”

“Mmm, yeah,” Chris added against her ear, “You're so fucking open too. You love taking our hands? You love us finger fucking you?”

“Ah, hah, ah, hah, uh.” All she could do was moan as she let their hands pump into her. She felt her eyes cross as she tightened around them and came again. The way they moaned after told her they absolutely knew she had come for them that time. Finally she was able to get out one word. “M-m-more!”

Each of them grabbed one of her wrists after she said it and she found herself pinned against the carpet again. They each had one of her legs caught between their own two and a firm grip on her two wrists. They held her down and who knew how many of their fingers were inside of her now? It felt like the more wet she got the more they added.

“Chris!” she whined and after some swirling on her clit stretched in moan, “Josh…”

“You need something Ash?” Josh asked in a deep teasing tone, “You gotta speak up.”

Chris laughed as Josh came down to take one of her breasts in his mouth again with a loud and satisfied hum. He released it only to turn to Chris and say, “You should try suckling on her tit now. It’s even better while you're fucking her.”

Chris took to his suggestion and soon it felt like they'd looped back in a circle as the boys enjoyed her breasts again. This time there was no contrast as they bit and sucked and took her in their mouths fiercely. All the while holding her down with their long legs and a hand each. Their hands were still hard at work on her entrance. She felt her tongue loll out of her mouth as she breathed heavily and let them take her soft body. They held nothing back. She seized and released another short orgasm. She’d masturbated before then but she had never come so many times when she did and they still weren't done. She sucked in a breath through her teeth. She tried to rock her hips up to them. She wanted it, them. She threw her head back.

“Oh fuck me!” she moaned, “I want you to fuck me!”

She felt them smile against her chest but nothing in their actions changed. They had not understood her.

“No stop!” she yelled and they both froze looking up at her face in worry, thinking they did something wrong, “Guys, I want you to screw me! LIke actually screw me.”

Both their eyes went wide as they let her go and say back. She relaxed completely once they did but her body still ached for pleasure. She wasn't done either. She wanted more.

“What do say, buddy?” Josh asked with a wide smile looking at him, not her. “Do you wanna fuck our sweet, cute, little Ashley until she's senseless?”

“Oh, hell yeah!” Chris moaned back.

Then the two of them were tearing their clothes off frantically, even reaching over to help each other when needed. She pressed her finger on her clit and rubbed it for some personal pleasure, turned on by Chris and Josh ripping their clothes off. She lifted up enough for a good view of them striping and noticed they did fondle each other a little as they did. Maybe they were a bit excited to see each other naked too. They even kissed sloppily a few times and it looked like none of the three of them knew why they had decided to make out as they undressed. Maybe it was for her but it didn't really look like it was She kept her eyes low though waiting for each of them to reveal the other one's penis and she was not disappointed when Josh’s dick came into view followed only momentarily by Chris's dick.

Josh was strangely darker than the rest of his skin. It looked soft too and he didn't have much hair anywhere on his body including the base of his dick. He looked a little small to be honest. She guessed he was about average maybe even a little bit below that. She looked at Chris’s dick. Oh Sweet Lord, Chris’s dick was a monster. Not just in size (though he must have been well above the average guy) but it looked like one as well. Veiny with a red head. His body was also covered in hair, including the base his dick. He was circumcised while Josh was not. They were not alike at all which she was amazed by. She had always thought a dick was a dick was a dick. She had been wrong on that front but it was not bad. She was actually happy they were so different in size and aesthetic. It would make for more fun!

“Let me touch you,” she begged with her hands out towards them, “I want to touch you and make you feel good too. Please.”

Still with those awful smirks they crawled over to her. They lay next her high up enough that she could reach their penises. She took each in hand. She wrapped her fingers around their shafts and they both let out a weird moan that sounded like it was also a gasp and a whine. Their eyes drifted shut as she held them. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing but she began to jerk them anyway and from the way they both groaned it sounded like they didn't care what her level of skill was. She tried to keep her stroking even and fair to them as she wanted her boys to feel really good and cared for. However Josh had lucked out with her dominant hand and Chris was too big to keep at the same pace. Still she tried to give them equal attention with her pumping and squeezing hands. They felt soft, yet rough as well somehow. God, she was already so wet how could feeling them in her hands be making her even more horny?

“You're pretty good at that,” Chris whined at one point, “Ah, ah so good.”

“Damn,” Josh moaned and gave a strange kind of weak laugh, “So then you like our hands and our dicks? Fuck, you're naughty.”

“Am I?” she asked having the energy to play since they weren't pounding her senseless. “Am I a naughty girl?”

“Such a naughty girl,” Josh half-gasped before biting down on his lip and groaning.

“Our naughty girl,” Chris amended.

“Yeah?” she asked against Chris’s mouth.

“Mmm yeah, only naughty girls can handle two hard cocks like this.”

“So are you ready?” Josh asked grabbing her chin to make her face him instead, “You ready to get banged by your best friends?”

She nodded her head hard. She had no idea how they were going to make this thing work but still she begged, “Yeah! Ah, my God yes! Treat me like you own me!”

Chris laughed darkly, “You sure you're ready for it?”

Ashley nodded again as hard as she could manage to, “I’m so ready to have your dicks deep inside of me. I want them so badly.”

Josh smiled against her ear. They knew how much she wanted them. They were teasing her by then, “Oh yeah? Are you totally sure about that, sexy?”

“Yes,” she whined, “I want it! Please! Please!”

Chris whispered, “Such a naughty girl.”

They pulled out of her grasp to sit back on their feet beside her. She looked from one then to the other squirming in her desire. She was unsure what to do as they looked at her and then each other as if they were thinking about it.

“What do you want us to do?” Josh finally asked her.

“What?” she panted, growing impatient.

Chris laughed, “You only have one pussy and there's two of us. So what do you want to do?”

She looked from one to the other again as she thought about it. They continued where she left off, opting to touch each other and not themselves to stay hard and it just made her want them more. She wanted to have them together not one at a time. She looked down at Chris's lap with Josh’s hand jerking him off. She needed to be fucked by him. She wanted Chris in her soaking wet hole. She switched her gaze to Josh’s dick in Chris's hand. He was smaller but she didn’t want him drilling into her any less than she did Chris. She couldn't stand to wait on having him. Picking between was impossible. She thought hard to think of way she could have them both. Licking her lips, she turned to look at their expectant faces when the answer hit her.

“I want you to fuck in my cunt,” she decided looking Chris in the eyes and hearing the pathetic desperation in her voice. Then she looked at Josh saying, equally as desperate, “And I want to suck you off while he does.”

The faces and noises they made told her she'd turned them on by talking to so dirty. She would have to remember to keep giving them that.

Josh smiled, “You sure you can handle a couple dicks filling you up at both ends? One pounding away in that pussy of yours while you choke on the other? Huh? Are you enough of a whore for that, Ashley?”

Ashley nodded hard. She couldn't hope to rival Josh's dirty talk no matter how much she tried. “Yes! Please! Fill me!”

She honestly wasn't sure she could actually take it but she wanted them to screw her too badly to think it through. They wasted no more time as once again rough hands grabbed at her body and tossed her around. Ashley ended up on all fours with Chris behind her. She was grinding back against him almost immediately. Chris moaned as his hands dug into her hips. He rocked forward into her. He was so close to being inside of her. He slid along her begging folds with desire. Her opening burned with a need to be stretched by him.

They continued to grind on each other as she felt Josh kneel down in front of her face. Chris grabbed her hair and pulled her head to the level of his dick. Her mouth watered and opened wide before she had even thought about it. Josh then ran his long fingers along her face, stroking her cheeks. She tried to slip them inside to suck on them but he kept moving them too far away.

Then he suddenly pushed a pair of fingers into her mouth as she continued rubbing herself along Chris’s cock. It was so thick. Her lustful mind screamed at her to shove him inside of her and let him take her cunt like a dirty girl. She wanted to have them together though. She wanted to wait for Josh too. His fingers slid around in her mouth as if getting her mouth ready for it. They were both working to get her loose enough for them and her to enjoy. She felt her body obeying, giving into the pressure.

Soon she felt Josh shift forward to slap his dick in her face a few times. She followed it trying to force it into her mouth. Josh kissed the top of her head then leaned far over her to kiss her lower back as his hands dug into her hair.

“Beg for it!” Josh commanded.

“Oh fuck me!” she cried out almost as soon as the words had left his mouth, “Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!”

She had a moment to softly gasp as Chris pulled back enough to enter her first hole before Josh pushed into her second one and it turned into a high whine. Her ass slammed back to take as much of Chris into her as he would allow. She heard her boys moan almost in unison as they filled her up from both ends. It took her a bit to adjust to their dicks inside of her and a few seconds to take them all the way up inside of her mouth and pussy. But as soon as she had them, she groaned deep around the smaller but still so delicious of the two dicks. She had never felt this good!

Chris was just big enough. He stretched her better than anything else she’d ever used on herself had. Meanwhile Josh was the perfect size for her mouth. They filled her far more than satisfactorily without really hurting her. They went in easily and she felt so filled. She would have been okay with them staying still just like that. Two dicks pushed inside of her and sparking pleasure through her nerves.

They barely eased into it and were soon rocking into her. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room. They pushed into her, pulled out quickly then went back into her. It started to hurt a little but it wasn’t bad at all. The small amount of pain was worth it and maybe it actually made it better. They slipped in and out of her slightly off rhythm with one another. Chris pulled out and pushed back in a beat slower than Josh. Her body rocked back and forth while they took her from both ends. She barely had to move at all for pleasure. They held her hips and head respectively, giving her no choice but to stay on her hands and knees so they could use her like a toy.

She slid Josh from mouth and he moaned in disappointment for a moment. That was until she began to lap at the underside of his dick, sucking bits of skin into her. She moved back up and licked the head, slipping it in to suck in small intervals. Oh she wished she could touch him. But she wouldn't be able to balance like that. So instead she just nipped at his skin lost in pleasure. All that while Chris’s hips smacked against her ass as his dick thrust into her. He never pulled it all the way out. At least his tip was always in her.

Josh buried his hands deeply into her hair and shoved her onto his dick. She felt him almost in her throat as Chris stimulated all the nerves in her pussy. They were moaning loudly in completely different patterns. Josh's were quick and high while Chris's were long and deep. Though both of her boys sounded extremely pleased with her. They sounded like they loved taking her body with their hands and cocks.

Josh's hands massaged her head firmly while Chris held her hips with enough force to bruise her. Josh slammed her back onto his dick needing her soft mouth. They held her there as they pumped and pushed her insides from both ends. She felt helpless. She couldn't pull away and she was trapped between their larger bodies. She tried to push them away just to test if she could and they slammed into her more just to keep her in place. They picked up their pace as much as they could to punish her for it Her body temperature tripled from how more aroused that made her.

“Is this what you wanted?” Josh cried out. “Did you want your favorite boys to rip your clothes off and play with you. Did you want us to pound your cunt and choke you on dick together? Do you love us fucking you?”

Chris answered for her as Josh held her too tightly now for her too pull away again.

“Oh she wants it alright,” he said with a few extra hard thrusts putting him completely out of sync with Josh, “She’s so wet and open for us, Josh. She keeps squeezing around my dick. She's definitely come. Maybe more than once. Haven't you, slut? You've come on this cock. I know you have.”

Now Chris was getting dirty. Damn. He was right too. She had. She had come twice from them filling her up so well. She was starting to feel tired. Her body was weak but they weren't done with her. They had not slowed even a little. They needed her pussy and her mouth. And they were going to have it. They were rocking her like a rocking horse at that point. Chris pulled out just as Josh went back into her. One in and one out. Then vice versa. Over and over and over again. She felt her eyes roll back.

Josh groaned, sounding sweet as he said, “You know, you really are beautiful, Ashley. Like really, really beautiful.”

She forced herself to look up at him as best she could. A different kind of warmth spread through her. She tried to suck him with a bit more care before shifting back into Chris as he switched to grinding rather than just shoving his cock into her. Josh followed his lead after. Her body shook from holding herself up but they kept her stable enough. They kept her still, grinding into her roughly, enjoying her holes.

She heard Chris moan before he, also in a soft voice, agreed, “So very beautiful! I love seeing you like this, Ash. Your hair is such a pretty color and your ass is just perfect!”

“I hope you feel good right now. I hope you like this,” Chris continued, “I want you to feel as good as I do. Please say this feel good.”

He must have forgotten that her mouth was too busy to speak but Josh slipped out to tilt her head at him. Then he asked, “Does it? Do we feel good inside of you?”

“So good, you both feel, oh,” she gasped as that made Chris thrust hard. She mumbled, “I love it.” as she took Josh’s dick back into her mouth.

She was reminded again that they wanted to have her. Specifically her because they thought she was beautiful. She wanted to tell them more about how good they were but Josh wanted his blow job far too much to release her again. She didn't care because she wanted to give it to him much more than she wanted to speak. She’d had no idea that she would love sucking cock so much.

Chris hooked his hands on the front of her thighs to yank her open. Josh also pushed her head against him hard. She gasped around him as they slid a fraction of an inch deeper into her. Together they opened her as much as she was able to go. She was almost lifted off the floor by their hands and their bodies. She moaned and whined against Josh hallowing her cheeks for him as she squeezed Chris with her inner walls.

She gripped her nails into the carpet as they held her completely still. Their bodies all rocked together they leaned over to kiss each other above her back. She could tell though as she couldn't see it at all this time she knew it wasn't for her. With their mouths busy all she could hear was slapping skin and the wet noise her mouth and cunt made as they took her with their dicks. They were all turning each other on and it was all she could take. She needed to break by then. She scraped her teeth just a little against Josh so he would yank her off as he pulled from Chris as well.

She was almost talking through her teeth as she enjoyed them, “Oh boys, ah, my boys.Ruin me. Ruin me for everyone! Fuck me so hard no other dick will ever be good enough!”

She felt like she almost swallowed Josh's perfect sized dick after as she slammed back onto him. Their hips snapped forward hard to feel as much of her as was possible after she said it. Getting the most out of being inside of her. She felt what seemed like her hundredth orgasm spasm through her body. She could barely take anymore but her boys weren’t done with her yet. She felt so used as they pressed their legs against her legs and shoulders, keeping her in place while they forced her to stay open for them and screwed her. It was hot.

“Fu-ah- Fuck,” Josh cried out, getting a little shaky in his movement, “I’m close.”

Chris grunted but he managed to keep pace, “I'm almost on the edge too. Just a bit more.”

She managed to push Josh off enough to throw her head back and having no idea what she was thinking said, “Cum on me!”

She looked at Josh as best as she could as she took him again feeling bad she kept pausing in pleasing him. He didn't look or act like minded though. They both moaned deep in their throats as they gave a few extra hard, slow pumps. She saw Josh looking at Chris not her with glazed eyes. She wanted to see Chris too, hoping he had the same look on his face. It was such a shame she couldn't. Josh smiled a large evil smile. She wasn't sure he knew why Josh had done it but Chris shifted his hand to finger her clitoris. She hadn't need that the whole time but now that she had it she felt like she left the world behind in her pleasure.

“You ah about there, Chris?” Josh asked in a restrained voice.

“Just ah just about. Ah, ah, yeah.”

“Then let's come together. At the same time and drench our slut!”

“Fuck, Josh!” Chris sounded like he liked that idea. “God, that's too much. Ah, oh yeah. I'm gonna cum!”

“Oh, thank god!” Josh moaned.

Then they pulled out fast and hard while they yelled in pleasure. She felt something gooey spilling on her. She opened her mouth for Josh trying to catch the strings as he sprayed it onto her face. She got some on her tongue. It was salty but delicious! Chris was rubbing his cock along her ass crack to coax it out. His more drizzled onto her back. They coated her face and back in their sticky cum, some of it got in her hair. They emptied themselves out on her body, Then thank the Lord they were finished. They loosened their grip and she slid out from between them, falling to the floor on her tummy, her weak limbs stretching out. Her body was grateful as she finally relaxed. She tried not to get their mess on Josh's carpet but she wanted to lay on her back. She was totally spent.

She heard them groan and then laugh after which Josh said, “She looks good covered in our jizz, huh?” to which Chris answered with his voice deep, “Oh yeah. So good!”

Everything hurt. Everything was so sore. Bruises were already starting to appear on her sensitive skin. She could feel them. They’d ravaged her. She breathed in deeply. That was when she felt fabric on her face. She gasped as one final time, an orgasm reverberated through her from their soft and loving touching to wipe off her face. It was a strange feeling but not one she disliked.

Suddenly from on the couch, Ashley’s phone went off. Chris grabbed it and handed it to Josh to hand to her. It took all the energy left in her to hold up and unlock her phone to check her messages. There was only one and it was from Jonathan! Momentary joy surged through her until the tiredness and soreness of her body killed it. She stared at the unread message. Her eyes looked back as she felt Josh and Chris cleaning off her body and hair with gentle, caring hands. Their arms were weak as they did, meaning they were equally spent but they were still taking care of her. All they had done that afternoon was take care a her. First holding her through her tears then giving her the good fuck she needed. Both Chris and Josh had done this before. Had sex that was. Everyone knew Josh and Jess had sex from time to time but only she and Josh knew Chris had had sex once though they didn't know with whom (they each had a guess). Ashley on the other hand had been a virgin until that day. She had been a virgin who had let two boys pop her pussy cherry and her mouth cherry at once. She had given her two best friends her virginity. She was not disappointed in the least. Not only had it been intensely hot, it had come from a place of love. She couldn't have asked for a more perfect first time.

“Who sent you a text?” Josh asked her, “Have you been summoned by the UN to help achieve world peace?”

“Or are you leading a secret double life as super spy?” Chris asked.

“Yeah right! After what you two just did to me, I’ll be lucky if I can walk tomorrow!”

They looked extremely smug and proud of their work when said that. They somehow still looked adorable with their feelings for her shining through their eyes. Who needed some random asshole that didn't appreciate her time when she had Chris and Josh? Who was this guy next to Chris and Josh who cared so deeply for her? Why should she even give him a second thought when he had ignored her for over a week while Chris and Josh showered her with attention? Ashley had two amazing guys right there. She didn't want to take a risk with a stranger. So without reading the text she deleted it and his number too since she didn't need it.

Soon the two guys were pulling blankets and pillows from the couch and chairs to throw onto the floor with her. Then they fell on the floor with her wrapped up in covers against a pillow pile they had made then they all cuddled up together. The two guys covered her face in soft, loving kisses.

“That was amazing, Ash.” “You were great.” “How are you this perfect?” “Fuck your body is so supple and soft.” They continued to say it was wonderful and how she was beautiful. They reassured her despite what they had said and done to her, they still cared for her. She basked in the aftercare as she drifted off to sleep in their comforting embrace. They didn't need to do all this. She already knew they loved her.

Because they really did spoil her.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you there was some plot and how nice is it to see them all so happily in love for once?
> 
> Feedback always welcome.


End file.
